Haven in the Commonwealth
by rune-fighter
Summary: War. It is Human nature. In order to avoid extinction a several witches and wizards will take the leap through time. But will they be able to adapt to the new world or will the world devour them. Rated M just in case
1. Chapter 1: Prolouge

It's been ten years since the Battle for Hogwarts, during that time Harry and Hermione both joined the Department of Mysteries as field agents and researchers. Harry specialized with spec ops and combat research. Hermione specialized in demolition and muggle tech integration. Most of the time they take latest technology from the muggles and find way to make it run on magic. With the research from the mundane's in regards to power armour Harry worked on a magical version. Using alchemy and science Hermione created a crystal power source the size of a fist and uses ambient energy to recharge. The armour is much more streamlined with unbreakable, lightweight and flight runes added throughout the frame. Blasting hex engraved on the fist to increase power to punches. Retractable blades charmed to be unbreakable and to stay sharp and lastly a shoulder mounted mini-gun that shoots pre-programmed spells.

While the wizarding world was experiencing peace the rest of the world was gearing for war. With oil prices rising all countries in the world has increased their military due to mounting tensions. Due to this the DOM initiated Project Arc. All knowledge both magical and mundane were to be copied, stored and secured. This means all books of magic spells, potions, wards, etc as well as blueprints on mundane vehicles, factories machines, medical formulas, weapons, armour and all related research were to be found, copied and put in expanded trunks and entrusted to their top agents who will go under stasis.

When Harry and Hermione were given the task to head the project they took it one step further. Expanded trunks with greenhouses of magical and mundane plants, multiple breeding pairs of all known animals and creatures excluding dragons. Precious metals gems and artifacts. And most important of all sperm and egg from most of the wizards and witches in Britain as well as several hundred from mundane. That took a lot of convincing and misdirection to get, as they created a wizarding version of a fertility clinic that used homunculus wombs to carry the foetus till birth allowing the parents to have multiple children. Harry emptied all the vaults he inherited adding books of dark magic from the Black vault, weather and earth magic from the Potter vault, books on necromancy from _Peverell_ , research note of alchemy and an incomplete philosopher stone from Flamel and lastly the real philosopher's stone that Dumbledore said he destroyed as well as rare books in his vault and the entire contents for all death eater vaults through right of conquest. Several of their friends pitched in with copies of books and artifacts from their families. Then they raided public libraries, factories and army bases for anything of note.

The team consisted of Fred Weasley, Neville Longbottom, Daphne Greengrass, Luna Lovegood, Lily Moon, Susan Bones as well as Harry and Hermione. Each one is equipped with a reverse time turner that will put them and those within 100 meters out of phase for couple hundred years in real time while they only experience a few seconds. They managed to have it all done in a year. With the trunks shrunk and put in moleskin bags that the Arc team carry at all time they continued with their day to day lives. Harry and Hermione continued to adapt magic and technology. They made cars, bikes and VTOLS to run on the energy crystal.

And all was well till October 23 2077.

AN:

Quick notes on the time line. Battle of Hogwarts in this story is was on 2066. The use of homunculus for Invitro use is based on a fanfic I read a few months back. The reasons live dragons were not included was due to the fact that the individual reserves would be hard pressed to replace breeding pairs. Dragon eggs will be in their place. The mentioned books will play semi important roles in the future. The Magi armour is basically a cross between Warmachine from Iron Man 2 and Gypsy Danger from Pacific Rim. Think ZPM for crystal power source from stargate. Think semi futuristic vehicles like from Halo. also I do not own Harry Potter, Halo, SG1, Marvel, Pacific Rim and Fallout 4


	2. Chapter 2: Atomic Fire

**Chapter 2: Atomic Fire**

 _ **Hogwarts, Great Hall, October 23 2077**_

In the Great Hall, a gathering is happening. Harry and the remaining members of the DA, Order of the Phoenix and those who participated in the final battle were having a reunion. With the passing of Arthur Weasley they reunite in order to catch up and offer support to the remaining Weasleys. The Weasleys now down to Charlie, Fred, George, along with their wives, Fleur and her daughter were thanking those who came. Harry was with Hermione and Neville talking just near the ante chamber where Harry was selected to be a competitor in the Tri-Wizard Tournament.

"How long has it been since we gathered here?" asked Harry

"Around 3 years. It was George and Angelina's wedding" replied Neville.

"Oh yeah. That's when you got drunk and ended up in bed with Pansy."

"I thought we agreed to never talk about that" sighed Neville.

During the Battle of Hogwarts Pansy Parkinson as well as several members of Slytherin helped in the defence. Pansy was a secret member of the DA who joined in their sixth year due to her personal difference to her family. She was personally responsible for killing 3 werewolves when they breached the Entrance Hall.

"Now it's just us the remaining 17 original members of the DA as well as Tonks, Fleur, Charlie, McGonagall, Flitwick, Hagrid and Shackbolt" said Hermione.

Harry looked over the hall. He remembers that day very well.

 ** _Flashback_**

The battle has been raging for hours. The defenders of Hogwarts are fighting with such ferocity that you all you can see are blurry outlines. Outnumbered 40 to 1 they held the line. The original 189 defenders made up of student and parent volunteers, DA members, former Aurors, and the remnants of the Order were now down to 49. They made sure that for every defender that died Voldemort's army will pay tenfold. Remus killed Wormtail, Greyback and several members of his pack before he was struck with several cutting curses from the older Carrow twins. They in turn was killed by Mrs. Weasley and Tonks. Mrs Weasley then took on several Death Eaters killing 10 including Bellatrix. However, Bellatrix manged to send a piercing hex to her lungs resulting in a slow death. Bill took on several snatchers and ended up getting over run by inferi. Using an Egyptian spell, he detonated his magical core destroying a small area. Lusious who had killed Ginny as she was getting the wounded out of the way was killed by Arthur while Ron died with Draco, Crabbe and Goyle when he sealed himself in the room of requirement when they cast fiendfire. Crabbe and Goyle Sr was crushed by a giant when it was killed.

And in the centre of it all Harry and Voldemort duelled at incredible speeds. Harry's seeker reflexes have manged to keep him on par with Voldemort's casting speed.

"Give it up Potter! You can't beat me. Even if you manage to strike me down I will just return once more" said Voldemort.

"No, you won't tom. I destroyed all your horcruxes and now with your pet snake dead you will be next" said harry.

"it doesn't matter Potter. I am still more powerful then you. **_Avada Kedavra_**!"

Harry dodge in time "That's what you think tom. **_levi iaculo_** _!"_

A beam of light manged to pierce Voldemort's leg bringing him painfully to the ground. Around them the remnants of the Death eaters, snatchers and were wolfs were being herded together by the defenders. As Voldemort struggled to get up he looked up and saw harry raising his wand pointing it towards him.

"Goodbye Tom. **_S_ _picula_ _flamma_** _"_ said harry. In a hail of fire the dark lord and his forces were destroyed.

 ** _Flashback ends_**

"-arry. Harry!" said Hermione "did you hear what I said"

"hmm? What was that Mione? Asked harry

I asked you if you heard from your cousin lately.

Oh. Well actually I just spoke to him before I got here. He advised me that tension between china and the US are reaching critical. He has heard of rumours from the US about a similar program to us where they have underground shelters. And according to victor the metro stations in Moscow now have bunkers attached to most of them."

"So, war is coming"

"Yes, it appears that w-" Harry was interrupted by a sound in his pocket. Reaching in he pulled out a communications mirror with his cousin looking at him.

"Harry! Harry! Can you hear me! Pick up dammit!" shouted Dudley

"Dudley! What's wrong?"

"What's wrong? I'll tell you what's wrong. The Chinese and Americans have launched their nukes!"

"What!?" shouted Harry. He along with everyone in the hall was shocked. They knew there would be a war. But not like this.

"Yeah and now we are tracking a several nukes from the middle east that will reach London and Scotland in 7 minutes and we can't stop it. Listen Harry do what you need to do. I'm going to get my family to the newly built geo-front that the government is using since it was designed for this."

"Alright good luck Dudley" Harry puts the mirror away and faces the crowd "Listen up all Arc members prepare to activate your RTT's in 5 minutes. Professor get all the house elves to bring all the students here"

It was frantic. House elves were popping in and out with a new student every few seconds. Personal house elves getting family members who were not there with them. In the end the manged to get everyone and their belongings into the great hall. Harry kept watch over the horizon during all this. Then just as the last elf arrived, he saw it. In a distance a dark object falling from the sky. The sky is suddenly lit up in a bright orange light. The mushroom cloud forming. Harry turned quickly and shouted "Hermione activate it NOW!" the hall is lit up in a white light.

 _Levi iaculo_ _= Lance of light_

 _S_ _picula_ _flamma_ _= Arrows of flames_

AN:

My version of Harry is does not have a Horucrux scar. I know Fred died in cannon but I liked the whole twin speak so I kept him alive. Several characters like Ron and Remus I killed off as heroes due to the fact they are of no use of them in my story. Ginny and Harry did not date due to the whole fangirl/sister vibe.

Also feel free to submit OC HP or Fallout characters to add to the story. Mind you they will most likely be playing minor roles.


	3. Chapter 3: New World

**AN:** I'm not a strong writer but i am working on it

 **Chapter 3: New World**

 **Hogwarts Great Hall**

Harry groaned. His eyes were closed and he felt that he was hit with several bludgers. He opened his eyes and slowly got up. He immediately checked the date " _tempus_ " he muttered and the date October 20th 2287 appeared in front of him. He surveyed the area and his heart sank. Hogwarts, his first real home was in ruins. The once awe-inspiring enchanted ceiling was no longer working, cracks can be seen along the walls, the windows were shattered. But worst of all there were bones all over the place. He quickly cast spells to look for other survivors and thankfully got results. There were still some people alive. He looked around and found Hermione and quickly revived her. "harry?" muttered Hermione

"Yeah Mione?"

"Please tell me that it was just a bad dream? That the end of the world did not happen".

"I'm sorry Mione but I can't".

Hermione started sobbing.

"Listen Hermione I know that you are hurting right now but we have several people who needs help and if I'm right most of them are children. Cast sleeping spells on the kids and wake the adults then tell them to do the same."

Hermione nodded.

It took a while nut they managed to get all the adults up and did a quick check on who was still alive. They discovered all the Hogwarts staff are dead. McGonagall, Flitwick, Sprout, and Hagrid's remains were found and put aside. All the Hogwarts house elves were also dead.

"What the hell happened!? They were in the field they should have been brought along with us" said Harry.

"I think it is due to the fact that Hogwarts is destroyed" said Hermione.

"What do you mean".

"Well if I remember correctly the professors help power the wards with their magic while the elves are bound to Hogwarts".

"What does that mean Hermione?" Harry asked impaitntly

"The professors died due to Hogwarts draining them to protect herself and the students within. When there was no magic left, the elves starved as they need magic to survive".

Harry took a deep breath. 'First thing I need to do is ensure our safety, then mourn our dead' thought harry. _'Check the immediate area then see if I can check out London and the geo-front Dudley was talking about.'_ He turned around and looked over the survivors immediately he recognised one as member of MLE and veterans of the resistance. Zeru de Wolfhound was one of the forced transfer students during Voldemort's reign. Zeru was a half-blood with family history of being soldiers. It was him who got military blueprint and medical data both here in Britain and from the US through connections in the US military. "Alright, listen up! I know everyone is disoriented but first we need to make sure it is safe for everyone here. Neville, I want you and several others to secure the hall. Board up the windows, make a defence line off the door. Hermione, you take whatever healers we have and double check the kids for any problems. Daphne, get the bodies out of sight and prepped for burial. Auror Captain Zeru you take several squads of volunteers to check the rest of the castle. I'm going to scout out the immediate area around the castle. Use these communication mirrors to keep contact. Meet back here in 20 minutes". While they quickly got to work harry took out and enlarged a broomstick and disillusioned himself. He flew out of the great hall and into the grounds. When he got out and into the sky he looked back at Hogwarts and was shocked. Several towers have collapsed, parts of the building looked melted, several walls have crumbled. Shaking his head, he turned to the forbidden forest and flew just above the tree line. What he saw sickened him. The Acromantula have grown in size and are covered in spikes some even glowed green like a toy glow in the dark spider. They were not the only ones that changed. The centaurs they have more legs then normal, have horns sprouting from their head and their tongue look like several long worms grouped together. The merepeople, now resemble the monster from the muggle film "Creature from the Black Lagoon". Hogsmeade was in ruins with inferi like creatures roaming the streets. Deer's and cows now have an extra head.

When he returned to the great hall bunks have been made and the windows boarded up. A picket line and several barriers were placed in a semi-circle from the door. The bones are gone and in one side a pile of coffins can be seen. While he walked towards the group he saw the 4 house ghosts of Hogwarts.

"I just been around Hogwarts grounds. Suffice it to say the radiation has changed several creatures."

That's putting it mildly Harry. Said Hermione "Sir Nicholas has informed us of the changes of the creatures. They have become more aggressive and have taken to eating meat. But that's not the worst part."

"What's the worst part" asked Harry

"The goblins have gone to war all over Europe. They have destroyed half of the human settlements in the last 200 years. The muggles have gone insular with city states warring with one another. All magicals have either left to go to America or die in the hands of the goblins."

"We received a charmed flyer by owl 50 years ago that there was a safe zone for magicals in America." Said the Grey Lady

"How will we get there?" Someone from the crowd asked

"We have several prototype magical vehicles that can fly. It will get us there. We just need to expand the interior for us all to fit" replied Harry.

"After a minute of silence So what is the plan boss?" asked Zeru

"We leave in 2 days. But first I want a team in Hogsmeade to salvage whatever you can. Same here at Hogwarts. Any questions?" no one spoke "Alright dismissed".

Turning to the Grey Lady, Harry asked "So where exactly is this safe haven located?"

AN:

Going over as much material as possible I made a determination on a rough estimate of students would be at Hogwarts. The original estimates would be around 200 – 400 students. But due to the much larger casualties in my Battle of Hogwarts (original battle estimated 50 – 60 defenders died, several DE defected or captured, compared to my 140 and complete annihilation of DE's) we will be going with 120 students. With 17 original DA members 3 members of the Order plus Gabrielle, Pansy, Lily, Daphne, Astoria and a few others. On equipment news muggle weapons and armor for Harry and his people will be similar to the Imperial Guard in Warhammer 40K. (see photo) let's face it even if they are allies during the Resource wars and US both use different types of guns and body armor in real life. The story will be stalled for a while due to me scouting locations in Fallout 3 and 4 for a good settlement site. I'm partial to Salem but it has been used by another fanfiction. My version of the unspeakables have a more undercover agent setting similar to Arthur Weasly in Genki Fan's story Poison Pen

HP OC Bio:

Name: Zeru de Wolfhound

Age: 27 at the beginning of the story.

Status: Alive

Occupation: Auror Captain, (Unofficially a member of the Unspeakables member of the Arc team)

House: Gryffindor

Zeru was originally home schooled by his mother who is an exiled pureblood. His father is a Muggle born who joined the French Foreign Legion right after Hogwarts. During Voldemort's reign his father faked his death to protect his wife and son. During his time in Hogwarts his father led assaults on the camps successfully rescuing hundreds, while Zeru helped get wounded DA members to the Room of Requirement and helped raid the detention sessions. His parents both died in the battle of Hogwarts when a werewolf broke through their line of defence. He is proficient in wandless combat and muggle weapons. He has been trained by his father the same way as the French Foreign Legion.


	4. Chapter 4: Preparation

"hello" speech

'hello' thoughts

 _hello_ spell

 **Chapter 4: Preparation:**

"Salem" replied the Grey lady.

"Thank you. What will you four will do, when we leave" aske Harry"

"We have been discussing this for some time. If you allow us we would like to join you" replied the Bloody Baron.

"Are you sure? I mean don't you want to move on?"

'Before Hogwarts magics failed, her spirit made us promise to help protect the children when they return. We plan on keeping that promise" said the Fat Friar.

"Thank you, Friar. How do we bring you with us?"

"We will possess a willing host each temporarily until we reach our destination" said the Grey Lady.

Harry turns to see the rest of the survivors. Everyone is awake now. Most were eating dinner while some were still handing out food. The seventh years are helping with the emergency food from the packs. They were lucky that they packed a ton of MREs in each bag. Most of the survivors are children. They were lucky that Hermione took up psychology, she might be able to help them get through the grief, after she takes care of herself of course. Harry grabs a MRE and sits down next to his team and the other adults. They all ate in silence as the gravity of the situation has come down on them. Harry looks up and says "Alright guys. Status reports on what you found so far. Has there been any infestation in the castle?"

"No. the castle is clean no hostile threats were encountered during the quick sweep." replied Zeru.

Harry looked over to Hermione "How are the kids holding up?"

"Terrified. Not all family members made here in time. Some lost at least a parent or a sibling. It will be awhile before they get to normal."

"Are the dorms still useable?"

"Ravenclaw and Gryffindor towers are badly damaged. The repair charms are not working on the walls. Hufflepuff and Slytherin has some partial damage" said Zeru.

"Okay for now move the all students and their parents to those dorms. Grab any beds from the towers and move them to those dorms. Fill each dorm room to the maximum, use the common room if you have to. I will take 9 volunteers and we will be here in the great hall to guard the entrance way"

They continued to eat this time with discussions on who will stay to help.

 ** _Great Hall, Later that night:_**

"What is the plan for tomorrow sir?" asked Zeru

"Well, first things first, is we salvage any books, furniture, ingredients, paintings" said Harry

Harry gets up to address the volunteers that has joined him for guard duty

"Neville, you will take a team of older students and head over to the seventh floor to see if the RoR still works. If it does ask for the Room of Hidden things and see if any items are still there. Padma, Daphne, you go to the library and the other dorms with some of the students and pack anything of use. Lavender, Parvati, go to the hospital wing. Gather any potions and take the beds and whatever else you think we will need. Pansy, Lily you guys got the dungeons. Take any equipment and useable ingredients. Susan, you will be coming with me to the staff offices and quarters to see if there is anything we can take. Just pack anything you can and we will sort it out later. Zeru protection duty set up a guard schedule and protect the entrance. Everyone else babysitting.

Ok what about Hogsmeade? Asked Zeru

"Once we clear the castle we will take care of Hogsmeade. First you and I will go and clear after a quick Hogsmeade of the inferi. From the looks of it only a few buildings remain there. Once we clear it of the inferi, teams will move in and take everything and come back to Hogwarts"

"ROE?".

"Cutters to the neck or piercing to the heart and head no explosions, afterwards take the bodies and burn them all."

"Got it."

"Alright guys 5 man shifts that change every 3 hours. I'll take first watch". Harry then went to stand guard at the door with wand in hand. As he walked towards the barricade he reached into his pouch and took out a pair of goggles called "Hawk Eyes" that unspeakables use that has been enchanted for advanced vison. As he looks out into the night he is joined by 4 others and ready for anything.

 ** _Hogwarts Great Hall Next Day:_**

Harry and Susan walked in to the headmistress office to find it in good condition. The portraits were still active, even McGonagall's was there. After a quick chat with McGonagall they started casting repair charms, shrinking charms on all the contents of the office. The immediately packed it all in enchanted trunks. After striping the entire office, they moved on to the other staff quarters and repeated the process. During this time Neville and his team were at the room of requirement. When they arrived there the room was already open and had a lot of items and books. Using summoning charms, they organised the items and used repair charms where necessary. They then put the items into different trunks, from books to clothes to toys and furniture. Daphne and Padma on the other hand had a harder time. Part of the library was exposed to the elements due to a collapsed wall. They had to get more students to help clear the rubble and collect the books. Some books still had enchantments that prevented spells from working on them. They got around this by putting the books in plastic bags and used stasis charms on the bag to prevent further deterioration until they can be copied. The restricted section was badly damaged as well. It looked like the section was hit with fiendfyre leaving only a few tomes to remain. The dungeon teams were not having any better luck. Most if not all ingredients have rotted away when the stasis charms on them failed. The spare books and cauldrons were still salvageable. The only thing salvageable in the infirmary were the beds the rest has either expired as the charms failed or completely destroyed when the roof collapsed.

It was lunch time when they were all done in their respective tasks. They all ate in the great hall once more discussing what has happened so far. The students were happily chatting with each other some was flirting in front of their parents. The parents were either amused or annoyed at the antics of the teens. After eating Harry and Zeru put on their Hawk Eyes and their standard British Army Combat Armour they took out their broomsticks and flew to outside the shrieking shack. Readying their wands, the slowly walked into town. Using x-ray function of the goggles they see several inferi walking around or lying down in rubble. There were a lot more then they originally thought. There were at least 60 in the town. "How do you want to do this?" asked Harry. Zeru pondered for a minuet while looking around. "We make a wide ditch around us fill it with spikes. We then let out a bang to attract the inferi to us. When they charge at us they will fall into the ditch and impale themselves. When there are no more we burn them. Once they are all dead we go door to door and kill any we can."

"Good plan. Now what is plan B?"

Keep casting spells non-stop till there are none left then proceed to door to door.

Zeru crouches down and draw a simple runic circle. After finishing he pumps magic into it. Around both of them the ground shifts forming a circle around them. The circular ditch became 3 meters wide 3 meters deep. Long thin spikes start to grow throughout the ditch and at the centre of the circle a 3-meter tower grew with the pair on top of it. Harry then let out several cannon blasts into the air. The results were instantaneous, as a swarm of inferi and the mutated spiders immediately charged towards them. Almost immediately the ditch was filled with the bodies of the swarm. Harry and Zeru immediately started casting incendio's and fiendfyre burning all in the ditch. Some spiders made an effort to climb the tower only to be knocked back down to the burning pit by spells. More and more spiders joined the fray climbing on top of the fallen, only to be brought down to its fiery death. A single spider managed to make it to the top and engaged Zeru in combat. Immediately Zeru conjures a halberd and engages the spider. He parries one of the spider's legs and counters immediately by smashing the axe blade to its side causing only minimal damage on the body due to its armour. He then stars a flurry of stabs and slashes deflecting legs and spikes. He manages to get the thorn of the halberd into a leg joint and tares out the spike effectively cutting the leg off. The spider howling in pain shot a spike him hitting his leg. Zeru then blasts the spider back and pulled out the spike. Deciding to end it Zeru infuses his body in magic and charges right in stabbing the spider in the eyes repeatedly before it could recover. The spider in its last act of defiance pushes Zeru off and brings it left front leg down on Zeru's head only to miss. Exhausted Zeru looks up and sees harry stop casting spell down the wall. While it felt an eternity for both of them it only took 30 minutes for the whole ordeal to finish. Harry shoots out a flare signalling for the salvage teams to move in. Nevillie arrives with 10 others. Harry surveys the town once more and see no more inferi. He gives Neville the go ahead to start the scavenging while he takes Zeru back to the castle

AN:

Hi guys! Firstly, thank you to those that have left reviews. Any feedback is appreciated. Please leave a comment on anything that you believe that can be improved. Final count of survivors is 100 adults and 120 kids. With 40 adults who are veterans of war. Most if not all will be progressive in terms of ideals for continuation of wizard kind. The group will be a neutral faction in the wasteland and will accept mundanes to the settlement. The reaction to the different factions is still up in the air for now.

I chose Salem for the settlement due to the location. It near the sea so they can fish and farm mirelurks, plenty of building to be repurposed. They will be playing it smart in terms of security. The will start their own version of a geo front with the purpose of breeding the pre-war animals, plants as well as birthing chambers and hospital. The geo front will have a manufacturing level for their weapons, vehicles, ammo and armour. They will have 5 types of power generation, solar, wind, fusion, ZPM, and geo-thermal.

Terms used:

MRE: Meals Ready to Eat, army rations that may need boiling hot water to be poured into the meal or heated over a fire.

ROE: Rules of Engagement.

Geo-front: an underground facility with its own self-sustaining biome. It basically has a forest a lake and artificial night and day cycle. Think of Damien Dakh's Ark from the TV show Arrow or the NERV base in Evangellion.

Equipment history:

Hawk Eyes: Created in 2069 by a muggle born unspeakable after watching XXX. It has been enchanted to have similar abilities to Omnioculars and Moody's magical eye. It can zoom in and out, record moments, see in the dark and of course see through buildings and objects (in other words every perverts dream). Used mainly in stakeouts and base raids

 **Blaze1992** : Consider the whole Metro statement as part of a potential companion story that will tie Metro to Haven (Krum is the leader). In regards to OCs PM or review is fine. But make sure to tell me if the OC is for HP or Fallout. Give me details for their history or occupation. eg my OC Zeru will be head of security for the settlement or a drill Sargent. The rules will be pretty lax in term of equipment like how I'm using Warhammer 40k imperial guard armour and gun, with an iron-man pacific rim power armour cross and saints row 3 vehicles. I'll find a way to explain how the tech exists in the story. 


	5. Chapter 5: Aftermath

_**Chapter 5: Aftermath**_

Harry and Zeru made their way towards Hogwarts, Zeru collapsed unable to move anything other than his eyes and mouth. Harry conjured a stretcher and levitated him on to it. He then conjured a cart and put the spider on to it. He then charmed both items to follow him. When he reached the castle, he saw Hermione and Luna were with the guards at the entrance hall.

"Harry, you're back said Hermione where's Zeru and what's that behind you?"

"I'm here Hermione" she looks up and sees a floating stretcher

"HARRY JAMES POTTER! What kind of trouble did you two get to this time. I swear you got worse as we got older"

"Hey! This is not my fault. He had the bright idea to go one on one with a horse sized spider rather than use magic or a gun"

"For your information harry I did use magic on it before it got on the tower. Its bloody legs blocked the spell. Theses buggers has gotten more resilient then before"

"Well let's take this thing into the guardroom and take a look at it shall we."

"Ok I'll go and call a healer to fix Lancelot here. Harry then walks off to the great hall"

"Hey! I look better then Lancelot jackass"

As the group enters the guard room, Zeru was immediately put on to a bed while the spider was put on the ground. Lavender and Pansy comes in with their medical kits. Hermione, Luna and several students taking Care of Magical Creatures were putting on face masks, googles, dragon hide aprons and gloves. Looking over the spider carefully they could see that the spider's armour was similar to a crab. One of the students brought out kits used to render beasts down to parts. Picking up a thin knife Hermione carefully cuts in between the armour. Once the knife has gone around an armour piece it was peeled of the spider. This took some time as the seams was a tight fit. The armour from the abdomen has holes where the spikes emerge from, while the armour on the main body avoids the face. Hermione then proceeds to cut into the spiders' abdomen extracting each of the 7 remaining spikes. The spikes all had replacements under it, and all of it was connected to a large venom sac. While Hermione was focusing on extracting the venom, Teddy Lupin began the process of milking the silk gland. He manged to produce a kilometer of fine thread.

Luna analysed each of the parts extracted from the spider. She cast spell and hit it with weapons and finally bullets. To test the venom, she conjured several white mice. She discovered that the venom gland from the abdomen is a slow acting paralytic poison designed to stop the victim from escaping while keeping it conscious, and when applied to the skin it causes the skin to harden with a toughness similar to steel. The venom gland from the mouth is corrosive to internal organs melting it slowly. The silk thread has superior characteristics to that of regular Acromantula silk. While Acromantula silk can have the tensile strength of a regular steel cable used in tow trucks, the mutates silk's tensile strength I equivalent to cables used for construction cranes.

While Luna and Hermione started to compare their findings, Lavender and Pansy finally manage to cure Zeru of his paralysis. Harry walks in to the room and says "So who wants to give me the bad news first?"

"Well the bad news is that these mutates are effectively mage killers. Regular battle spell does no damage to their armour. We just did an overpowered bombarda and it didn't even crack or cause a dent. It has 8 spike shooters each can pierce standard mage and mundane armour and has a venom that I like to call petrification venom that paralyse the target or if applied on the victims' skin hardens them like an amber casing. They can probably take on a dragon one on one."

"Ok. What's the good news?"

"Like all spiders they can drown in shallow water. The face is exposed so a good hit with a spell or bullet can kill the beast."

"Will unforgivable's work?"

"No idea. We need a live one to test that."

"Do not go to the forest just to test that out Potter" growled Hermione

"The venom and silk would be a great boon for us. Use armour piercing rounds with stupefy runes carved in, to stun them then use Legilimens to break and rewire their mind so we can milk the venom and silk."

"That sounds pretty barbaric Luna"

"They are a dangerous animal harry. And besides, that practice has been the used by "" farms for centuries."

 ** _Hogsmeade same time_**

Neville was exhausted. he and his group has been working for hours going through several homes repairing furniture, Knick knacks and books shrinking and storing them. They retrieved gold and jewels from shops and homes, and what looks like recipes for sweets from honey dukes and toys from Zonkos. As they started to go through each home in town Neville goes towards the walled southern section of the village. There he a sight that sickened him. He found the remains of those who sought refuge in the town during their time in stasis. These were not those who died due to old age or due to a battle. No, these people were slaughtered. In front of one of the homes was several remains hanging from meat hooks. Next to it was a workbench covered in dried blood, with knives stuck on the wood, and the bones of body parts grouped together. A skeleton with a knife in its back lied on the ground. There were human remains all over the place. Some looked like they had bite marks on the bones, some has broken ribs and shattered skulls, in their hands were blunt objects like leg tables and pokers and beater bats. Worst of all as the pile of children's skulls in one of the homes. There was even a pile of bones in a makeshift holding pen. In the end Neville call off the salvage after finding a journal in the second house he entered. ' _Merlin. The others need to know this asap'_ Neville sends a signal through the mirrors to stop and get to the three broomsticks, ' _If the things that did this to Hogsmeade is still around, we really need to leave for Salem'_ as he walked out of the walled section, he paused and turned 'These people deserve to have their remains put to rest' he takes his mirror and says "This is Neville. Are all unit's at the rally point?"

After a moment of silence, he hears "All personnel accounted for at rally point waiting on you. Why did you call off the salvage?" replied Hannah

"I'm burning south Hogsmeade to the ground".

"Wait why?!"

"Hannah. There are human remains here."

"So?"

"These people were killed for food."

Another pause over the mirror "Understood. Do you need assistance?"

"No. I can do this myself." He turns and cast wide area incendio. He closes his eyes and says "May you have peace in death that you were denied in life"

Neville walks off towards the castle with his team right behind him. He knows that he needs to tell Harry what he has found.

As they walked towards a castle a lone figure a lone figure appears on a hill overlooking the village. Spotting the smoke from the burning town he quickly takes out a pair of binoculars. He surveys the area and sees Neville's group 'Hmm, 12 people no visible weapons no other groups around as well. At least half are women. Looks to be of at least breeding age. Seems to be heading towards the castle. Most likely have kids. The boss will want to know.'

 ** _Forbidden Forrest Same time._**

Corva was angry. He just received word that several of his children were killed by the hands of humans. It wasn't the fact they were killed that made him angry. No, it was the fact that one of these humans was the one who killed most of his siblings during the wizard's war. The one with glowing amber eyes and shaggy silver hair. He remembers that day all too well.

 ** _Flashback:_**

Corva was excited he finally gets to feast on man flesh that has been denied from him by his father. His father aragog had in his point of view misplaced loyalty. He knows that the oaf saved his father's life and found him a mate but the fact is he should have put his swarm first above all else. Ohh how he wanted to taste that oafs flesh when father died but mother had to get in the way. Well no matter. He and his sibling can finally have the feast they deserved. They are rushing to the human's fortifications one of the cursed meat manged to break through the paltry defence allowing his sibling passage. They planned on eating everyone in their path. It didn't matter if they had an agreement with the dark one, if they can't defend themselves then they deserve to be eaten. As they reach the fortification a large explosion appeared before them. Immediately several cursed meat fell upon them. He and his siblings stopped and looked up to see one boy standing in their path. He stood tall with a weapon in his left hand and his wand in the other. His amber eyes glowed, his hair waves in the air with lightning arcing in between the strands. In a loud voice, he says "I am Zeru de Wolfhound. You have two choices, Leave or Die". Immediately after he said that his eldest sibling Vorac attacked the boy only to be thrown back with a spear imbedded in his head. The boy, no the warrior, Zeru suddenly started to glow with lighting arcing around his body. "you have sown the wind. Prepare to reap the whirlwind" Zeru said in a cold voice.

The warrior jumps in the air. With his left, he throws several metal balls towards them. The balls explode some causing a bright light others sending pieces of burning metal into them. While they recovered the boy rained ice shards into them. While the survivors tried to get up and get to safety the warrior conjured javelins and impaled everything that moved. Corva just barely escaped the attack due to his sister Freas knocking him away. He watched in horror as the warrior drew lighting from the clouds and drove it down onto the javelins. He closes his eyes as he hears his family scream in agony. He had to get away from that demon.

 ** _Flashback ends_**

Corva calms down. He was now stronger then before. When that rush of air came over them they started to change. They now have harder skin, stinger they can launch, spit out venom. This time they will come out on top this time they will truly feast. Corva lets out a call. A call to all his children and their thralls. It is time for vengeance

AN:

 **Ram** (not a registered member of the site): You guessed correct the numbers that I used in the final battle of Hogwarts was my tribute to my fav heavy metal band Sabaton. 189 referred to the 189 Swiss Guards who fought and died in the sacking of Rome (album the last stand) and 40 - 1 was about the battle of Wizna where the outnumbered Polish troops held the line for 3 days before they were defeated (album art of war).

 **darkest magic:** Harry will definitely be going to London in an upcoming chapter for both personal reasons and to lead a salvage mission. This is the first time he will be OP mainly due to his power armour. Suffice it to say that chapter will be pretty brutal due to what he will do when finds out what happened to Dudley. Kreature and the other personal/family elves are still alive it's just that the transition was from past to future caused some unforeseen consequences. A quick reminder elves do die of old age in the books.

 **Carlthompson** : Due to the nature of the factions of the commonwealth the relationship to them and Salem will be tense at best. The Brotherhood of Steel and the Institute will see them as both as an ally and a potential danger due to the amount of pre-war tech Harry and his team will have. The minutemen while in face value a "good" faction, from my point of view they are actually a weaker version of the Gunners i.e. they are both mercenary organisations. To me the main difference is the recruitment slogans. Both organizations require ongoing work to keep going like caravan protection, settlement defence. With actual working vehicles, Harry's saving people thing, Zeru's tactical training, and the two factions will be losing jobs and money quickly.

 **Blaze1992** : the answer is yes to both. The only reason harry and Zeru was able to take on the swarm was due to Zeru's alchemy and the fienfyre pit. When he gets to London the ghouls will be stronger faster and more dangerous due to magic. Most of the weaker battle spells like cutters, piercing and blasting hexes will have very minimal damage to both creatures. The spiders and ghouls were only killed easily due to falling to the fienfyre. Without the fortification and traps the battle would be much worse. After the battle in London and the repercussions for both the Hogsmeade and London battles they will go to America. So around 2-3 chapters.

 **Perseus12:** due to the fact that it has been decades since the letter was sent Salem will be in ruins. There is a plan on the relationship between Salem and both the major and minor settlements of the commonwealth


End file.
